<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Chronicles of 00800 Dysfunctional Uni Life by monstaybit9</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350575">The Chronicles of 00800 Dysfunctional Uni Life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaybit9/pseuds/monstaybit9'>monstaybit9</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aespa (Band), NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>00600, 2000 line centric, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Mentioned Aespa Members, Mentioned NCT Ensemble, Mentioned Other K-pop Artist(s), Multi, OT23 (NCT), Reference to other fandoms - Freeform, Some Narrative, Some Plot, inconsistent updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:54:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,976</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29350575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/monstaybit9/pseuds/monstaybit9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b><br/>i've done something</p>
<p> <b>fullsun</b><br/>don’t tell me you burned down the kitchen <br/>AGAIN</p>
<p> <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b><br/>that was ONE time<br/>and i did it for YOUR birthday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OR ALTERNATIVELY<br/>SM 00 line getting through uni life with special guest of other 00 liners from other groups<br/>(Giselle and Karina debuts in chapter 3)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. YangYang’s failed attempt of a study group</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Renjun - shoulder_gangster<br/>Jeno - jeno_LEEEE<br/>Heachan - fullsun<br/>Jaemin - Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~<br/>Yangyang - thousand_dollar_shoes<br/>Shotaro - taro_milk_tea</p>
<p>All of the members also have established friend groups outside of NCT. Will we tell you the friends groups? Maybe, it depends if you wants to know. Probably not tho, you'll figure them out as read it anyways. This chapter is basically YangYang making his group.<br/>Hope you enjoy!</p>
<p>Today's Chapter Special Guests:<br/>Felix - Stray Kids<br/>Chaewon - IZONE<br/>Woobin - Cravity<br/>Younghee - CIX</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Chapter 1 - YangYang’s failed attempt of a study group   </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sept, 24, 4:06</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>i've done something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>don’t tell me you burned down the kitchen </p>
<p>AGAIN</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>that was ONE time</p>
<p>and i did it for YOUR birthday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>So making me call the fire department is what you call a good gift??</p>
<p>What a joke</p>
<p>Ha ha ha</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>That was not a happy day for any of us</p>
<p>Not to mention it was haechan’s bd </p>
<p>So it was already bad</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>HEY</p>
<p>I hate you too then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Love you too</p>
<p>Bestie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>WELL</p>
<p>Back to what i was saying</p>
<p>I’ve done something</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Its been 2 weeks</p>
<p>How have you already messed up?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Well I did have a quiz on my first week</p>
<p>Soo…..</p>
<p>I have the right to do this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Did you commit arson?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>WHAT!!??</p>
<p>NO</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>The man said what we were all thinking</p>
<p>So what did you do?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>WELL IF YOU LET ME FINISH</p>
<p>IT WOULD BE GREAT</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p>Sincerely, Liu Yang Yang</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Oh, i got more spam mail</p>
<p>I should really block it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>*marked as read*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>*puts in trash*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Damn</p>
<p>Even taro</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Rude</p>
<p>Anyways</p>
<p>I had a great idea</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>cAN YALL STOOOP BLOWING UP MY PHONE?!?!?</p>
<p>gOD DAMN </p>
<p>Im gonna get kicked out because of you</p>
<p>My phone is going to vibrate off the desk</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Damn</p>
<p>Your phone is living the dream</p>
<p>#suicide_squad #i_wish</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>RENJUN NO</p>
<p>We’ve talk about this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Also</p>
<p>Thats a movie</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>WHICH YOU WILL NOT BE SPOILING FOR ME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Dude that came out like 5 years ago</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>AAAANNDDD?????</p>
<p>WHAT ABOUT IT??</p>
<p>I just got into this superhero stuff</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>WOW</p>
<p>NONE OF YOU CARE FOR ME</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Oh</p>
<p>You just figured that out?</p>
<p>Thought you already knew</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>I didn’t realize it was ‘bully yangyang day’</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Yeah i have it marked on my calendar </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>What day?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Everyday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>nICE</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>JKJK </p>
<p>We still love you though </p>
<p>We love, support and bully each other in this household</p>
<p>It's in the contract</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Awwee</p>
<p>Thank you!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Oh my dog, yangyang</p>
<p>JUST SPIT IT OUT</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Good, good</p>
<p>don’t use the lord's name in vain</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Since when did you become THIS religious </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>I'm with mark </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Ok, ok so you guys know how i HATE all my profs this semester?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Yes we’re well aware</p>
<p>My ears still ringing because how much you complained</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Well they do suck</p>
<p>So bc of that i decided to make a study group</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>So….</p>
<p>You just wanted to tell us your part of like 5 study groups?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Four</p>
<p>I dropped one</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Well this was lame</p>
<p>I can’t believe i almost got kicked out of the library bc of this</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Now this is where i've tricked you guys</p>
<p>I made a study group with one person from each one of my classes</p>
<p>genius, isn’t it?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>They’re gonna catch on</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>How though?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>By talking you dumbass</p>
<p>They’re gonna realize that you just wanted free tutors </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Don’t worry</p>
<p>Im pretty slick</p>
<p>Anyways</p>
<p>Our first session starts soon</p>
<p>Peace!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Now this is going to be good</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sept, 24, 04:30</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Oh shit</p>
<p>I messed up</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>They figured it out?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>No</p>
<p>I just realized two of them are twins</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Wow</p>
<p>They haven’t even talked yet and you plan is already on fire</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Pics or its cap</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>[send photo]</p>
<p>You seeeeee</p>
<p>They look alike</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>I didn’t know felix had a twin</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <b>taro milk tea - fullsun</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>They aren't twins</p>
<p>Her name is KIM Chaewon</p>
<p>His name is LEE Felix</p>
<p>I know them</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>So you not going to tell yangyang</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Nah</p>
<p>I like to see him panicked</p>
<p>Besides</p>
<p>They like to fool people</p>
<p>So keep your mouth shut</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>What?</p>
<p>I don't know anything about this?</p>
<p>But only if i get free sushi and cake for the rest of the semester </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>That's too much!</p>
<p>I'm not made of money taro</p>
<p>A month</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Half the semester </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>A month and a half</p>
<p>Pls sho</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>If it starts from now </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Deal</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Shotaro you know him?</p>
<p>Shotaro?</p>
<p>Shotaroooooo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Oh my gosh</p>
<p>This bitch dead</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>I can see you’re still online</p>
<p>Shotaroooo</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Ah, sorry</p>
<p>I was talking to Aeri</p>
<p>Yeah</p>
<p>I know him</p>
<p>He stops by the studio a lot</p>
<p>Friends with the long blonde haired guy named Hyunjin</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>HYUNJIN!??!</p>
<p>When was she into dance</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>HWANG hyunjin</p>
<p>I also said ‘guy’?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>AHHHHH</p>
<p>That makes more sense</p>
<p>My hyunjin has black hair</p>
<p>… she's also a girl too</p>
<p>I guess</p>
<p>Might be a furry tho</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>YOUR hyunjin?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Well it's not taro’s hyunjin</p>
<p>What else am i supposed to say??</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Idk their last names?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>What if they’re the same?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Are they?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>No….</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>I smell some jealousy ~~~</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Shut up</p>
<p>Lets focus on yangyang again</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Ok</p>
<p>So all of them are here now</p>
<p>And none of us know what to do</p>
<p>How the fuck do i break the tension</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Well is doesn't help that the guy who invited them all is just staring at his phone</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Come on yangyang</p>
<p>Show them your inner social butterfly </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Butterfly??</p>
<p>I'm more like a social moth</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Because no one likes you?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Is that why you’re drawn to haechan</p>
<p>Yk him being fullsun and all</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>First of all, HEY</p>
<p>Second of all, i aint confirming anything</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>And by doing that, you have confirmed all our suspicions </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Hey hey guys, no need to tease yanyang</p>
<p>It normal to be desperately in love with me (I guess jaemin too)</p>
<p>if you weren't, then you just have no taste  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>I mean that really aint a lie</p>
<p>We have fan pages</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>I guess i have no taste then</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Oh just like the hwang siblings and karina</p>
<p>And i think heejin?</p>
<p>I'm not sure of her name</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Oh good</p>
<p>One of the twins is offering brownies </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>Oh felix’s brownies slap</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster </b>
</p>
<p>Are you sure they aren't pot brownies</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>injun,</p>
<p>You had some too???</p>
<p>I shared some with you</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Thats exactly why im asking</p>
<p>I was a bit tooooo happy</p>
<p>Like as if it slapped me into a different dimension </p>
<p>Like a different state of happiness  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Either way they slap</p>
<p>Like hard bro</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Bring some back home</p>
<p>Or get the recipe</p>
<p>I need to know how good these brownies are</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>I will i will</p>
<p>Oh no</p>
<p>They’re starting to talk now</p>
<p>What should i do </p>
<p>What do i do???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>Well you're screwed </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Rest in peace </p>
<p>Liu Yangyang</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>THEY’RE ALL LOOKING AT ME</p>
<p>GUYSSSSS</p>
<p>HELLP</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>Lol</p>
<p>no</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>SGSFSBCYSGEVCJXHDHVFVS</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>He lived a good life</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>He will be missed</p>
<p>*wipes tear*</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Sept, 24, 04:43</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Should we help him?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>No</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>no</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>Nah</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>I think it's best if we don’t</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>Well okay then…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This- this was the moment Liu YangYang knew his life was going to end. While that might be an exaggeration, it was truly how the International Relations major felt. In front of him were the demons of his new hell, staring at him with cold, dead eyes. Which was that scariest part of all this, since all four of them seemed pretty nice when he first met them. It was karma, it had to be! Sure, he had done some pretty mean stuff in the past (and in the present), but that was all behind him now. If he could’ve undo all the harm he had done, he would. Well not all, he would never take back those times he made fun of Xiaojun, even if it meant a million dollars. Bullying that chiseled statue of a man was basically his job.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Since university was a scam and Yanyang had the worst amount of luck, all his profs sucked ass this semester. Like his Sociology professor, who had continuously talked about his personal life, and now Yanyang knew an overwhelming amount of information about the man's personal life. Sure, Yangyang had found it a bit entertaining at first, but this was not what Yangyang paid for. If he wanted family drama, he would just watch ‘Keeping up With the Kardashians’. What he learned in that class so far was that his prof should go to therapy and marriage counseling. Since he still wanted to pass Sociology, Yangyang went and sought some help. That’s where Kim Chaewon came in, she, unlike the rest of the class, actually did pretty well on the quiz. Yangyang barely passed that quiz and that was all due to the power of guessing. Since Chaewon was a kind person, she had offered to help him. Same goes for the other three, well except for Woobin, Woobin took pity on him, that was very clear.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And if that hadn’t summed up why this semester was just the absolute worst, he also had to take a science. Something about being a more diverse student, but it was really just another plot by the university to get more money out of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> YangYang hated science, the only science took in high school was biology, so naturally he took bio for his uni science course. Unfortunately for him, he hadn’t done any research about the class and he later realized it was a bio-<em> chem </em>class. Now this was the class Yangyang should’ve dropped, instead of poli-sci. His poli-sci professor was actually the only good one he got from the roster. But he dropped because they were doing debates in class and this one girl completely humiliated him in front of everyone. Due to this public humiliation, there was no way he could show his face in that class anymore, he had already failed. Later that day, Yangyang had seen that girl with Renjun and had then learned her name was Lia. For the next couple of days, Yangyang had diligently avoided Lia.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YangYang took one last glance at his phone and at that moment he realized how cruel his friends truly were. Couldn’t they give him a break, he was already having a tough time.                        </p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of his demons, Woobin, cleared his throat, causing YangYang to stop mentally cursing his friends. Oh, why do they want him to suffer?    </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So YangYang, is there anything you'd like to say?” he asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The four of them, Chaewon, Felix, Younghee, and Woobin, had already realized that YangYang just wanted free tutors, taking advantage of their kind hearts. Though they had to say, the brunette had some guts to try to pull off this kind of stunt. It was almost admirable, or idiotic, it depens on how you saw it. Still, they are going to give YangYang the benefit of the doubt, and bless him with some mercy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uhhhh, the brownies were really nice, mind if I can get the recipe, Felix?” Yangyang said anxiously, eyes darting everywhere but the four faces in front of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course they were nice, Felix is in Culinary Arts, but I don’t remember taking any culinary classes,” said Younghee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Me too,” “Same,” chimed in Chaewon and Woobin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, well that’s strange, huh,” he lied through his teeth, no one, of course, believed him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“In fact,” Younghee states, “none of us have any correlating classes, except with you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YangYang was starting to sweat. Damn, why did he pick the smartest person of each one of his classes. He had at least hoped one of them had no sense. There was no point of lying now, he sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How did you guys figure it out so fast?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This time Felix speaks, “YangYang, I have never seen any of these people in my classes. Then we all found out that you were the one who invited us all. It wasn’t hard to connect what was happening here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I thought it was when you saw your sister here too.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix smiled, “Oh, that was the first thing that got me suspicious, ‘cause I know for a fact that we,” he swishes his finger between Chaewon and himself, “don’t have any classes in common.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YangYang took another deep sigh and laid his face on the table in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, if I knew you the two of you were related, then I wouldn't have invited you! Maybe then this would have gone better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah sure, and even that was the case, they would’ve still figured out what you were doing here once you guys actually started to study.” deadpans Chaewon. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now that, that truly something YangYang hadn’t considered. Honestly most of his ‘plan’ was underdeveloped, and it was more of spontaneous thought when he was on the verge of tears while doing homework. Four texts later, YangYang had some kind of colossal studygroup. The details were for future YangYang to figure out, but he never came around to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know, I never thought about that, but I really don't think about a lot of things,” said YangYang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh my god, no wonder you need tutors,” sighed Woobin. “You’re hopeless.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well I tried to help myself by doing this,” YangYang gestures around the room. “But look where’s that got me; back to square one.” He pluments in defeat, his demons have won and he has no escape.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So what are you going to do to me now,” he asked. “Make my life hell.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re already doing that to yourself, there’s no need to help in that department,” started Younghee.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Unless you become really unbearable, then yes, I will rain hellfire on you,” interjects Chaewon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Younghee continues, “But I wouldn’t mind helping you with (whatever class) homework. My other friends are all busy during this time, and it would be nice to have some company, I guess.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other three also agreed with Younghee, and that’s how Yanyang's life was spared. Maybe these people weren’t demons after all, but he wasn’t that sure of that since Chaewon did still threaten his life.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>So for the next hour or so the group chatted and surprisingly got along with each other. They mostly got along through one common joy, which was making fun YangYang. That day was really ‘Bully YangYang Day.’ Now this, this was probably karma for all the things he did to XiaoJun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When it came to the end of the meeting and all of them were about to depart, Felix came up to him and handed him a piece of paper.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What is this?” Asked YangYang.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The recipe for the brownies, you asked for it before.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YangYang examines the paper. “What’s the ‘secret’ ingredient?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rolled his eyes, “If I told you then it wouldn't be a secret, now would it.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then how am I going to make it!?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“First of all, I know you don’t bake or cook, second of all, when your roommate makes it, you just need to come to me and I;ll give it to you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YangYang quirked his eyebrow and in a whisper he said: “is it pot?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Felix rolled his eyes, again and started to leave the meeting room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that a yes or a no!” yelled YangYang once Felix was about to leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He stopped and turned to YangYang and said: “That’s only for me to know.” And with a smile, the blonde boy left the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>YangYang shrugged off his confusion and pulled out his phone.</p>
<p>_________________________________________________________________</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sept,24,05:30</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>I got it</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>YOUR ALIVE!</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Surprisingly </p>
<p>Though i was fearing my life in the first few minutes</p>
<p>ANd now I have weird ‘study’ group sessions every Tuesday and thursday</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>SO IT WORKED?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Kinda</p>
<p>Though if i cross the line</p>
<p>They will rain hellfire on me</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>So you made a deal with the devil</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>Four demons</p>
<p>And i got the brownie recipe you wanted</p>
<p>Though there is a ‘secret ingredient’ you need to ask for</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>shoulder_gangster</strong>
</p>
<p>Is it pot???</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>¯\_(ツ)_/¯</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time on The Chronicles of 00800 Dysfunctional Uni Life: Our Hyunjins</p><p>Jaemin doesn't know what his friends are doing, Shotaro is hella stressed and a dognapping ensue</p><p>With Special Guests:<br/>Hyunjin - LOONA<br/>Hyunjin - Stray Kids<br/>Jongho -  ATEEZ<br/>Yeji - ITZY</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Our Hyunjins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>We learn about some people in Jaemin and Shotaro's friend group :)</p>
<p>Jaemin does not pay attention to his friends, Shotaro is hella stress and a dognapping ensues</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Renjun - shoulder_gangster<br/>Jeno - jeno_LEEEE<br/>Haechan - fullsun<br/>Jaemin - Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~<br/>Yangyang - thousand_dollar_shoes<br/>Shotaro - taro_milk_tea</p>
<p>Special guest:<br/>Jongho - vocal_gym_leader<br/>HWANG Hyunjin - prettier_than_you<br/>KIM Hyunjin - breadaholic</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 2 - Our Hyunjins</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sept,27,12:17pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>LSFHJSDIOGKHBVSPD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I CANT!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SOME GIRL JUST BARKED @ THE PROF IN THE MIDDLE OF THE LECTURE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I C O N</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>SOMEONE ELSE JUST YELLED </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HYUNJIN NOO!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>thATS MY HYUNJIN</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Drop her @ </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I need to follow this icon</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My new role model</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didnt know she had this class</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I know that since she's in kines we would have some classes tgt </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But it's been a month!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And it's the first time i've seen her here</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You seem to really care about your friends </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Huh</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe she was skipping</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But for a whole MONTH??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What is she, made out of money!?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she's made out if is bread</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What she is, is an indecisive furry</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hyunjin is a furry too??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're telling me that greek god is also a furry???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This cant be happening </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>he was on my list</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your hit list?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>.....</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can say that ig</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So what kind of furry is your hyunjin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Mine cant pick btwn a cat or dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That indecisive hoe</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just asked him and he just yelled </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IM NOT A FURRY SHOTARO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now everyones looking at us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now we got kicked out</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But seriously hes sus</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was it that place I recommended?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YES AND NOW ILL NEVER KNOW HOW THEIR FOOD TASTES LIKE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How tragic</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It is, it really is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh ill just get you some</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me too</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You're gonna get him food too?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I want some food too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Get some yourself</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And here i thought you were the nice one</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>guess i was wrong</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taro milk tea - fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sept,27,12:26pm</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You also have to get me some food</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What!?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jeno is already getting you food!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah and?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your still in debt to me</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Do you seriously need THAT much food??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I already told you </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im with hyunjin</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We need enough food for both of us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fine </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anything for you, your majesty  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You thought jeno was the nice one?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I thought that was shotaro</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shotaro???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NICe???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you sure about that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Damn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What did taro do to you?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well thats a first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Someone thinking that taro isn't a nice and sweet and cute boyo</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I did not deny the cute part </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But whys is everyone defending him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bc its the law</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Haechan </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are you high?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What kind of drugs are you taking to make you believe this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My prescribed ones</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now Hyunjin is sulking and being his dramatic self</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Complaining to his dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looks so done</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[sends photo] </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That could be a meme</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im saving that</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>PUPPY!!!!!!!!!!!!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shotaro</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I forgive you</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thank you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways, bring the food quickly!! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh shoot</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s on the run!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin or the dog???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BOTH</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>My hyunjin is also running</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wtf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why is she olympic sprinting??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Usain bolt is shaking</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just icon things</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shes stole a dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I didnt skip class just to be an accomplice to a dognapping </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A blonde haired man is now chasing her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And jongho is also after both of them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>GFHFHSGFISHFYSG</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>WHERE ARE YOU???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THATS MY HYUNJIN!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>FDBHSGFBDVBDVBSGSDFSHY</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[sends video]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is the buff guy chasing them jongho?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah he is</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do you know him?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’s one of my gym buddies</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How are you typing???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Arent you also chasing</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thats too much cardio</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well i learned something new today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not from my prof tho</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Never from them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where’s taro??</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh hes besides me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Trying to catch his breath</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was running after hyunjin</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y he care so much tho</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[sends voice recording]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because…. He has embarrassed himself … way too much already.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>[sends voice recording]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And we have a performance next week; together! If he continues this, I will not be showing my face in public with him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You really care about his public image </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>More than his close friends</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You really gotta diss felix like that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hes a good kid and Han is also a pretty funny guy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its not like i care about HIS image </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I care about MY image</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And having him doing things like this is not helping</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOUR image!?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Boi </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your public image lowkey gives off fboy vibes</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>If thats the public image he wants then let him</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>THATS NOT MY VIBE</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No your right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its your aesthetic</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>NOOOOOOO</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I rebranded</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why you gotta bring up the past!?!?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Its called karma</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Does anyone have any updates on the hyunjins??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did hwang get his dog back</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Honestly</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I lost track of them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I could add them here for a quick sec?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ill do that too</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~ adds breadaholic and vocal_gym_leader</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>taro_milk_tea adds prettier_than_you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jaemin wtf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why am i here???</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>We already have are own group chat</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The people want to know the situation with the hyunjins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Your the only one with them</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well not anymore</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They have a whole crowd around them now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>[sends photo]</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Are they arguing???</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>No hyunjin noooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dont embarrass yourself any longer</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What are they arguing about?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dog</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And now their names</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idk they keep on going back and forth</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How do YOU know?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I might be part of the crowd </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thats it </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im calling yeji</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Where you at?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Near the fountains outside the theatre building</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>HOW!????? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What can i say</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin can run like the wind</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>True</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh nooo</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She barked at him</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What!??!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He barked back?!?!?!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Furries confirmed</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And he had the audacity to get us kicked out after i asked if he was a furry </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bro </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The blonde kid looks like hes on the verge of tears</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This is just sad now</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin does have a gift of making men cry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im not surprised</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I wished i had that gift</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dont worry</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You already make people live in fear</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah but making them cry would be a nice bonus </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Should i stop them from fighting??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Or…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh please stop them</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin needs a bit of dignity after this</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Me and yeji are on the way</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Idk man</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Shes seems to be doing fine</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Standing her ground like i told her to</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I meant the guy</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You told her to bark??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So you’re the one who made them into furries</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Interesting</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh that part</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That was her choice </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dont blame me for her furry shit</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Also</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I just met the guy today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So i aint the cause of his furry shit either</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shotaro had just wanted a nice lunch, but of course, things don't end up his way. First he gets kicked out of the restaurant because of Hyunjin, and now he has to save his ass before the situation escalates any farther. Though the situation had already escalated more than he had wanted it to. Shotaro blamed Hyunjin being a Pisces for all of his misfortunes of the day. He wasn't quite sure what it meant, but Hyunjin always used it as an excuse and the rest of his friends used it to explain Hyunjin’s actions, especially Yeji.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So yes, Shotaro might actually look into star signs after this, which he does at a later time. But for now, he’ll blame the stars for all his problems. Unfortunately though, he couldn’t blame everything on the stars as some parts of this situation was his fault. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He shouldn't have asked about the furry thing. For some reason, the topic of furries was always sensitive for Hyunjin. Shotaro hadn’t known why, but always assumed the blonde dancer had a dark past with them, since Chaeyeon and Yeji had always teased him about it. One day when Shotaro visited Hyunjin’s dorm, Shotaro found out about Hyunjin’s ‘dark past’. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>While Shotaro was quietly half- listening to Hyunjin ramble about some boy he was into or maybe... Hated? Yet again, Shotaro wasn’t paying attention, but what did draw his attention was a stack of books on Hyunjin’s bedside table, more specifically Warrior Cats books (with hard covers). Hyunjin had soon realized that Shotaro was not paying attention to him whatsoever and realized what he was looking at. Shotaro gave him a questioning look and only got a heavy sigh in return.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin dramatically fell into his bed that they were both sitting on, his arms covering his eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a Warrior Cats phase in middle school,” admitted Hyunjin, the embarrassment clear in his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So you decided to bring them to uni?” inquired Shotaro, trying to keep the judgement out of his voice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With another sigh Hyunjin replied, “They’re also my comfort read, I read them when life begins to suck.” Hyunjin then sat up and looked Shotaro dead in the eye. “I swear Shotaro, you better keep this a secret, the only other people who know about this are Yeji and Chaeyeon since they knew me in middle school.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since that day, Shotaro was sworn to secrecy and had blackmail material on Hwang Hyunjin. Somehow that day had also brought the two dancers closer together. Outside of 00600 and their whole crew, Hyunjin had to be the person he’s closest to, and he had easily fallen into Hyunjin’s crowd of dancers. So Shotaro cared about the other dancer a fair bit, even when he pretends not to. Hyunjin was strange at times, but he was still Shotaro’s first friend he made outside of his initial group. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But this, this was too much even for Shotaro to handle, and he was slowly losing his empathy toward Hyunjin. He quickly called up Yeji, the only person Shotaro knew that could deal with Hyunjin when he’s in one of his moods. Granted, she also had the longest experience dealing with Hyunjin since the two of them are cousins.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shotaro met Yeji halfway to the fountain, as they were lightly jogging the rest of the way, Yeji asked:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So what did he do this time?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Shotaro quickly caught her up, explaining everything very quickly, but with enough context. She shook her head.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why does he have to make a big scene? I swear, he should just join the theatre club, he has the dramatics for it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think it’s completely his fault this time,” said Shotaro.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True,” agreed Yeji. “Kim Hyunjin is also a bit strange, I know her.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You do?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, her and Ryujin are quite close.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So this just must be a Hyunjin thing then, huh?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When the two of them arrived at the fountain, the scene before them was quite a sight. The two Hyunjins were squabbling in loud high pitched voices, so loud that Shotaro could hear them from miles away. The noise didn’t get better when he actually arrived, and he wondered if he should get an appointment with an audiologist. The Hyunjins were facing square to each other, Kim had Kami awkwardly in her hands, and Hwang was aggressively yelling at her with grand gestures. The initial crowd that was there in the photo had dulled, which Shotaro was grateful for. Yangyang, who had stayed with the crowd, walked up to Shotaro, giving the dancer a cheerful grin. Shotaro, who was just generally upset at the world, threw him a glare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang raised his hands in surrender and said: “ Look, I get you’re upset-.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You don’t say,” Shotaro cuts in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yangyang decided to ignore Shotaro’s blatant rudeness and continued. “But you can’t blame me,” both Shotaro and Yeji gave him a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, but you have to thank me for reducing the crowd, that was all me, baby. So at least I’m saving you from embarrassment, unlike that guy,” he points at Jongho, “who’s encouraging them.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho was in between the Hyunjins, and he was almost refereeing their petty match.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Jongho shouted, “Kim, one point, that makes it 6 to 5!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hwang yelled at him, telling him that his point system is flawed and biased. Jongho just told him to suck it up and have good sportsmanship.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>So this was the reason this was going on for so long, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thought Shotaro, </span>
  <em>
    <span>it’s because this all of a sudden a competition and Hyunjin was no loser, but neither was the other one.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Shotaro rolled his eyes at his realization and in turn, Hyunjin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Yeji was about to step in but Shotaro stopped her. She gave him a questioning look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He said: “Just let him.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her face became more perplexed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wasn’t the whole point of us coming here to stop him?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it was. But I feel like we should just let him embarrass himself. There’s no helping him now, and this is kind of like a form of karma for getting us kicked out of the restaurant.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But what about your performance next week?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m gonna drop out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shotaro!” But before Yeji’s scolding could continue, the argument between the Hyunjins interrupted her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, I bet you had a Warrior Cats phase!” yelled Kim.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, and what about it!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Beside him, Yeji visibly froze, her eyes were wide and her mouth kept on opening and closing as if she had something to say but couldn’t quite find the words. Finally she blurted out:</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what, I’m also dropping out.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well at least he’s embracing it now,” said Shotaro with a defeated smile.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know,” joined Yanyang, “ for the people who call Hyunjin dramatic, you two aren’t far from being dramatic either.” He had actually managed to clear out the remnants of the few onlookers, leaving only the six of them present.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The three of them, Shotaro, Yeji, and Yangyang moved closer to the scream show. Thankfully though, the show was coming to a close. While the two of them were in the mist of arguing, Kim glanced at her watch and cursed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Shit! I have class soon.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I guess that means I win.” smirked Hwang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wha-What? No it doesn’t!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, yes it does!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What are they? Preschoolers? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thought Shotaro with a sigh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine, you win this round. But next time I will end you.” And with that, she set the dog down and left. Jongho then put his hand on Hwang’s shoulder, causing Hyunjin to raise his eyebrow. He looked deep into Hyunjin’s eyes and told him to stay strong. He then turned and sprinted after Kim. Shotaro wondered just how much that man worked out for him to be so fit. He took out his phone and followed Jongho.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>______________________________________________________________</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Taro milk tea - fullsun</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You know what</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You dont need to buy anything for me </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wait, really?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yeah, really </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hyunjin doesnt deserve shit</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But like, I already bought some food tho?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like enough for both of us</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You can have it for yourself </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’ ll pay back with something later</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Am I seeing this right?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His majesty blessed me with his mercy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im taking a screenshot</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Stop being dramatic </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have enough to deal with that today</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe share it with 2yang</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted some earlier</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p>
<p>
  <b>Sept,27,12:54p.m</b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>vocal_gym_leader removes breadaholic and prettier_than_you</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>vocal_gym_leader</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now that was keeping up with the hyunjins</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now im out</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Vocal_gym_leader left 00600</span>
  </em>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wow so she made me skip the last 15min of my class for lunch</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But we didnt even get the chance to eAt</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>How tragic</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Dont worry jaems</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Im coming with food</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>…. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And an empty wallet</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time on The Chronicles of 00800 Dysfunctional Uni Life: SHotARo Has a SuGaR DaDDy!?!?!? </p>
<p>Suspicion, jealousy, and betrayal a perfect mix for a peaceful night time chat </p>
<p>With the introduction of Karina and Giselle</p>
<p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p>Sorry for the long wait! I am an inconsistent bitch with wrist problems. Hope you have good day :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. SHotARo Has a SuGaR DaDDy!?!?!?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The squad debates about Shotaro's sugar baby agenda which turns into his love life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Renjun - shoulder_gangster  <br/>Karina - friends_with_the_floor<br/>Jeno - jeno_LEEEE<br/>Haechan - fullsun<br/>Jaemin - Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~<br/>Yangyang - thousand_dollar_shoes<br/>Giselle -  simple_is_best<br/>Shotaro - taro_milk_tea</p><p>BTW, when Jaemin first talks in the chat, I recommend you read it in a John Mulaney voice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Chapter 3 - SHotARo Has a SuGaR DaDDy!?!?!?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>00600 </b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oct,01,09:30pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Has abyone noticed that hyuck has been buying everything for taro?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>anyone*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>When did u get a lisp?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that the only thing you paid attention to?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And no</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But legit tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shotaro just LOOKS at hyuck and then he goes and buys it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh shit</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that you you mention it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>ive noticed it too</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You right bro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I know im right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im always right</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That hoe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your telling be that shotaro is just getting free shIt from haechan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While im here asking hyuck for TWO DOLLARS</span>
  <span><br/>
</span>
  <span>TWO DOLLARS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a canned coffee</span>
</p><p>
  <span>AND HE SAYS NO!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That wouldnt have satisfied you anyways</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I need my supplements jEnO</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah yeah  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also, do you think they are dating?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan and Shotaro </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>TARO AND HYUCK??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>DATING?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tone down the jealousy yangyang</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I am NOT jealous</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What makes u think im jealous </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause im not</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Fist of all, you are being hella defensive rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Second of all, we all have eyes </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk what you are talking about</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sometime u act like hyuck is like ur only life force </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like are u a sunflower or something? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hes a good friend </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And the only one that care</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>BITCH WHAT AM I??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHAT IS SHOTARO TO U??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So we dont matter </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than taro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought u would be jealous </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I AM NOT JEALOUS </span>
</p><p>
  <span>IM just shocked that they did not mention anything</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To US</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are their closest friends!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would they tell us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its only been 2 weeks</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Probably dont want to ruin our group dynamic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Especially if they do break up later</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WAIT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theres no WAY that haechan is dating shotaro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>REALLYYY!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh u really switching up on us </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No im not</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Did yall forget about hyucks crush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats he has been pinning for like ALMOST 5 years</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I forgot</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But maybe haechan switched up on us </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun update now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah hes not with shota</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still likes [redacted]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Then WHY did u leads us on like this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are a horrible person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks babe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I like to see u suffer</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So we can conclude that they aint dating</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So, Taro just gets free stuff from alot of people??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I literally SAW him getting a free slice of cake from the bakery lady </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I GO THERE ALLL THE TIME AND I’VE NEVER GOTTEN FREE CAKE</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she just doesnt like you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But i'm one of their VIP customers</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I've invested a lot of money in them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm like a quarter of their sales</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is it that cat cafe near campus?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YES!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What other place would i be talking about?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well then it makes sense why she hasn't given u free stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She probably knows that you’re just there for the cats</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I also get free stuff from there</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What?!?!?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>YOU????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>wHY tho???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But you ain't that cute?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>HEy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I'm just saying </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Compared to shotaro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You just aint it </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh look whos joined us</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man of the hour </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you have anything to say for yourself?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>BEFORE THAT </span>
</p><p>
  <span>WHY THE HELL DOES YANGYANG GET FREE STUFF</span>
</p><p>
  <span>FROM MY FAVORITE STORE????</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats bc chaewon is basically bakery lady’s sister/daughter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Felix works there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Join the club bud</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to matters</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Haechan do you have anything to say for yourself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well what can i say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He has charmed me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(like half the people he knows)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you like, like him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Weve ALREADY been through this </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I dont see the problem with double checking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Renjun isnt the most reliable source</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If you coudnt tell</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>HEY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>HI!!!! :)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But don’t we all love shotaro tho?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We woudnt be friends if we didnt like him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just saying</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop avoiding the question you hoe</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know what i meant</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I do like sweet boys but taro is diabetes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And i do not want to take insulin shots for the rest of my life </span>
</p><p>
  <span>thanks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like you've mentioned before </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taro gets free thing from a lot of people </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heck lucas let him cut in line</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That is true</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wont let me and we are seeing each other</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He actually asked you out??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I thought he was joking</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Same</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So yall dating now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you didnt tell US???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>tHeY’Ve ONly BeEn sEEing eaCHotheR FoR a feW WeeKS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>JeN</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>LUCAS ISNT EVEN PART OF OUR GROUPCHAT!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>wHAT GROUP DYNAMIC WOULD HE BE CHANGING?? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We’re ONLY testing out the waters rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im giving him a third chance</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The past two dates have been a hot mess</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cuz his friends keep ruining it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One time even yang2 showed up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That was a date!?!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The whole squad was there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was i NOT suppose to think it was the chinese association club??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Literally everyone one was there!!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chenle, kun, winwin, ningning, yuqi, etc…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>EVEN SHUHUA </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she barely attends our meetings</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>GUYS</span>
</p><p>
  <span>We are getting off topic AGAIN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is supposed to be about shotaro’s sugar parent agenda</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Good luck tho!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, my first witness</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fullsun adds simple_is_best</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Is this the cult that sho talks about?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi jeno</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So the first person to the stand is giselle</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You can ignore me ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why am i here tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No one informed me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And who added me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk the rest of you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than jeno and sho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn girl </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You have a lot of questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And how do you NOT know me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We see each other every week</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ohhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You’re friends w winter’s “bf”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yup, thats me baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you’re sungchans “gf” dumb friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My baby cousin has a girlfriend??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Its in quotation marks get the hint</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe bc the couple are oblivious of each others feeling</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like seriously jen</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have you never watched a slow-burn k-drama before?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>its minjeong</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nvm then   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Now look whose the one getting sidetrack</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Fullsun and simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oct,01,9:52pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So i need backup about the fact shotaro gets free things from a lot of people </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You know aside from me </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cause i got into this bc of a stupid contract</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Soooo</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want me to defend you </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sho gets stuff from everyone</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that you’re just one of his multiple sugar parents</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes thats basically it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now read just the whole chat so you’re up to date</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>ThE WholE cHat?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boi thats more reading than my prof assign me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>LAFHEKGSBN</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I MEANT TODAYS CHAT</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But u can read previous stuff when your bored</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They can be quite entertaining</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay man</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got chu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>00600</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Let my witness catch up</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you will see that it isnt just me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its a normal occurrence</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Im caught up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh wow </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was quick</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Its called ✨skimming✨</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And wow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sho really stepped up his game</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone was whipped for him back in Japan</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like wow</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who are you, Jaemin?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Nvm</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Like back in japan people who he was close with </span>
</p><p>
  <span>would give him things that he didnt even ask for</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But like here, literal strangers are giving him stuff</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Idk man that seems unsafe</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Tell me about it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I talked to him about stranger danger</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But he never listens </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That how he got into this cult in the first place</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This isnt a cult</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Its more like a…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>semi frat</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Is that any better? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like seriously?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>OMG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have like 50+ notifications</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Whats so interesting?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, its the subject of our topic </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Can someone tell me whats happening</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I literally just got out of practice</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If i was forced to read the entire thing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>than you can too sho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>AERI??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why are you here??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best </b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>R E A D MF</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Oct,01,10:02pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What can I say</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im just sugar baby material</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eunbi, Taeyong and Doyoung are really just nice people   </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Who is this Eunbi person?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>???</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bakery lady??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Isnt she also part of the dance team??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How do you not know her?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theres alot of people in the dance team, okay </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ive just never happened to see her  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But we took one of her classes last spring??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A class that SHE was leading??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But back then she had long black hair</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t realize they were the same person</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruh she only cut her hair and dyed it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You did the SAME THING and everyone still recognize YOU </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe renjun is right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe she doesnt like you</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s rough buddy</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Anyways...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even my roommate buys thing for me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But thats cuz he thinks im gonna get scammed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>as foreigner and everything</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>At least your roommate looks out for u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mine is the one getting scammed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And hes korean</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Jisung is a baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And doesnt know korean</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Let him be</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You raised him </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In your own words you ‘gave birth to him’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so its your fault that hes getting scammed </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>i-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no words</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>My point still stands</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taro just gathers sugar parents</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So why yall targeting me?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>If you guys want more confirmation</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heres another friend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Taro_milk_tea adds friends_with_the_floor</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh hi giselle and taro</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And jaemin ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait wait wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IS THIS THE CHAT THAT JONGHO TALKED ABOUT?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Hi to you too ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yes </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes it is</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Sho, why was i brought here?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Basically </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Me and haechan are trying to prove that me having sugar parents are just a normal occurrence </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Besides</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As a uni kid I need to save as much money as possible </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So sho just gonna explain everything to karina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While @fullsun made me read the WHOLE chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>LIKE I SAID</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not the whole chat </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just today’s</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides, context giselle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Context</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You and your context can leave me TF alone </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Im just gonna ignore your beef</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah sho gets alot of free stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Except from the person he wants</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WAIT WHAT?!!?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>hE liKes sOmeOne</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>KARINAAAAA!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You told me to tell the truth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This is a court setting so she has to tell the truth</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay miss karina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Do you have any evidence that what you claim is true??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Actually </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I do </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Theses days during practice sho has been a bit distracted</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lovesick even </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But at the same time</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks heartbroken</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I can confirm that</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Would you say he acts like when the main character realizes they have a crush on someone </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But their crush is already with someone else</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s exactly how he acts</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>LIKE YOU ARENT EITHER </span>
</p><p>
  <span>KARINA</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shhhhhhh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is about your love life </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not mine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>He did not deny it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Our baby has crush</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Aww </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How cute</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You should stop using me then</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You dont want to give of the wrong impression </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now do you, taro?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So, who’s the lucky guy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he treats you well?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he know what a first date is supposed to be like?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We get it renjun, Lucas doesnt know how go on dates</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hes more of a vibe~ type of guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats his tactic</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least that what he says anyway</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stop it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>By GOT7</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not supposed to be about my love life</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is supposed to be about my sugar baby agenda!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(and why did yall assume its guy when im bi???)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>(Its the vibes bro)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You arent embarrassed about the sugar baby part</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you ARE embarrassed about your crush??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How does that work</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You arent in the position to judge haechan </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You are sworn to secrecy renjun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So shut it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh so yall not gonna jump on him now??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What is this double standard</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh we know about his crush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More like re informed but yeah</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>We gave up on trying to figure out who it is tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But renjun knows who it is? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I wish i didnt</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was by pure accident </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It should have given me the advantage but now im a hostage </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How did you find out by “accident”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to grab something from his desk</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And his diary was wide open </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then I got brutally attacked </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Based on renjun’s reaction we just gave up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So i dont see why you guys cant drop my love life like that </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But your love live is ACTUALLY interesting tho</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You can always act uninterested (and u dont know hyuck that well)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is about how I was born to be a sugar baby</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats why you are here in the FIRST PLACE </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Karina </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Im telling auntie about this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>She already knows</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who do you think I got it from??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe if you had this type of confidence around your crush</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe you would have gotten somewhere with him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I hate it here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Welcome to hell, sweetie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Also karina</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least i can talk to him</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unlike you and your homegirl</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Shotaro: why did yall assume its a guy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also shotaro: him</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruh your love lives are literally intertwined </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But not with each other</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I aint trying to spread rumors here</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So kinda like a love square</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like miraculous ladybug</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While technically its a love hexagon now</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Bro you watch that show??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>My five years old cousin watches that show</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Stfu</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your cousin has great taste </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a mistake to add karina here</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The topic wouldnt have change like this if it werent for u</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Complain all you want</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You're still the one who added me </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>@simple_is_best</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What do you mean intertwined??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean it’s intertwined</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You need a dictionary???</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Wait wait wait</span>
</p><p>
  <span>REALLY!!!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Yes realllY</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well damn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s complicated</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I’m sorry shotaro</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t need your pity </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>friends_with_the_floor</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How did you know tho?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Giselle isnt the only one friends with both of your crushes</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>No name was mentioned </span>
</p><p>
  <span>How are yall communicating?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>thousand_dollar_shoes</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Its talent</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>taro_milk_tea</b>
</p><p>
  <span>You just happened to be friends with them</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calm down</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Im kinda surprised that jaemin doesnt know anything</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Are calling me clueless? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Well you aint blues clues thats for sure…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>jeno_LEEEE</b>
</p><p>
  <span>What does jaemin have to do with this?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>shoulder_gangster</b>
</p><p>
  <span>It OBVIOUSLY means that hes somehow related to this</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I dont remember being part of some love square</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Its a love square for a reason</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would you be aware of it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Wow_So_Sexxyyy~~</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I just said im not </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cant you read</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And im too busy for a relationship anyways</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>Simple_is_best and fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Oct,01,10:28pm</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>U really shoudnt have gone into deal with sho of all people</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’ll make a new one as soon that the current one ends </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you wont be able say no</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>But loopholes are my specialty so im good </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>How long do you have to be his sugar daddy for anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>A month and a half</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>So until the november break</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thats basically the entire semester</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>fullsun</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That sneaky bitch</span>
</p><p>
  <span>brb</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Im disowning my sugar baby </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>simple_is_best</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Too late for that now </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Have fun being poor for the next 3 years of your life </span>
</p><p>
  <span>:)</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next time on The Chronicle of 00800  Dysfunctional Uni Life: Renewing Contract (I swear it's NOT a scam)</p><p>Initiating Karina and Giselle into 00600 making it 00800</p><p>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Two updates in a row?!? Never gonna happen again. Is that a promise? No, it's a prediction.</p><p>Have you guys heard WayV's third mini album? If you haven't, you've committed a felony, so get to it!</p><p>P.S. if you guys know how to fix the damn spacing, please educate us, it very annoying. Thank you~</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>